


Breaking Chains

by Komekoro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Slavery, Tags will update as characters and themes come into play., Whump, winchesters save the reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komekoro/pseuds/Komekoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been a slave to your Master and Mistress for over 10 years. Then, on a hunt, the Winchesters save you. Breaking the chains to rescue you from your physical slavery was the easy part, however. The rest of your recovery is difficult, but you get unlikely help from the two brothers. Eventual SamxReader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Rescue

You didn't know how long it had been, here in this place. It seemed to be some sort of abandoned town, because no matter how far you had ran on your few escape attempts, you never saw anyone who wasn't associated with your Master and Mistress. She had taken a liking to you when you were younger, twelve or so. Shortly thereafter, she kidnapped you away from your parents and sister. Ever since, you had been in their service, as both a maid and a punching bag. 

Yesterday you had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had bumped into an important guest as you turned a corner with refreshments, some sort of thick, blood red drink. Needless to say, your Master and Mistress were furious, and you had been sentenced to a night in your cage, and a public flogging in the morning. Now, you were tied up to a post on the main street, in front of the building used as headquarters, waiting for your punishment. Your arms were still raw from the last punishment you received, for some minor infractions, and being tied to the post was reopening some of the last scabs. The dread and wait were just another part of the punishment. You could, and had, been tied to the post hours early, and sometimes up to a full day early.   
Slumped against the post in the already hot mid-morning sun, you heard footsteps. A crowd was beginning to gather. And then you heard your Mistress. She was the crueler of the two, for she took pleasure in not only seeing pain, but inflicting it.   
"This slave, this lowly human dared to disgrace our halls yesterday," she roared. "We can't allow this type of thing to happen, especially when she embarrasses us in front of important guests, so her punishment will be severe. Twenty lashes with the flogger, and twenty with the cane. And she will stay here for the rest of the day, as an example to the rest of the filth that serves us. Deviance from silent, good service will not be allowed!"   
The crowd cheered as your heart sank. Being left outside was even worse than the horrible beating you were about to endure. The ones that you served would throw rocks, dust, rotten food, and other things at you, infecting your wounds and making it harder to heal. 

You heard the whistle of the flogger before it hit, and then the burning pain began. You knew that the only way to endure and not bring more punishment on yourself was to keep quiet and hold your tongue. Every noise that your punisher heard was an extra five lashes. The flogger you could endure, but it was the cane, that hit your arms as well as your back that broke your silence.   
Your scream pierced the air and was followed by a sob.  
"Now, see what you have done to yourself, slave? That's an extra ten lash-"

A gun shot rang out. The crowd screamed and scattered, trying to avoid whoever was shooting. From your position, tied to the pole, you couldn't see anything. 'If it is rivals, you silently prayed, 'let them just kill me now.'

Time wavered after that, with you drifting along the edge of consciousness, with the fire of the stripes on your back taking up most of your thoughts. Then, a strange voice, full of an emotion that you could not identify because you hadn't heard it in so long, spoke. "We are here to help you. I'm just going to cut the ropes holding you here. I'm not going to harm you." As the ropes parted, you fell, unable to support yourself on your legs, into someone's arms, and the flash of pain that accompanied your fall caused the blackness at the edge of your vision to engulf you.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your wounds are tended to, while more of your past is unveiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mention of torture and violence, but nothing graphic. Beware if you are extremely sensitive to these issues, but it isn't too bad. Also, there is mention of a massacre as a news event that happened in the past. 
> 
> Author's note: I am so excited people are actually reading this! If anyone is interested in Beta'ing, I'd love to get one. This is my first published fanfic after all, and I know it is a bit rough. Comments and kudos always make me happy and honored! Love, Komekoro.  
> P.S. I'm writing the entire thing on my phone, so please ignore the semi-odd formatting!

You slowly woke up in the back of a car, lying down, with your face and chest across someone's lap. 

"Dean, she's bleeding a lot. You've gotta find a hospital quickly."

Hospital. That was where all the slaves that were useless disappeared to. No one said it, but everyone knew that the slaves were just put out of their misery there. 

"No, please. Don't take me there. I'm fine, I can heal. Sir, I'm still useful." That's what you meant to say, but with the pain, fear, your position, and your newly conscious status, all that came out was mumbling that turned to a high pitch wine. You tried to move, to sit up, to show your new Master that you were still capable of service, but the car hit a pothole at that moment, slamming your back into the back of the seat. The sudden, white hot flash of pain caused you to scream, going limp on your Master's lap once more. The one driving quickly pulled off to the side of the road and parked. Master pulled you on to his lap and the seat more securely.  
"My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We're here to help you. You were beaten pretty badly by that demon, and we are taking you to a hospital to get you medical attention."  
You squirmed, attempting to get off of Master Sam and begged him to spare you.  
"Please Master, I'm still useful. I can do just about anything so please don't take me to a hospital. Give me two days, and I can serve you. Please don't kill me."  
Master Sam, not touching any of your wounds, laid you back down on his lap. "Shhhh. I'm not your master, I'm just a friend. We're here to help. We're not going to kill you. You've lost a lot of blood and you need medical attention. The hos-"  
You cringed, curling into yourself. "Okay, fine. No hospital. We can patch you up, but it may leave scars. Dean?"  
Dean chimed in. "Yeah. We'll help you get back on your feet."

***

A few hours later, you arrived. Where, you had no idea, but the car stopped and Sam helped you out. The boys led you into this underground fortress of sorts. It was incredible. The library, kitchen, and study were huge. In the back of your mind, you were cataloging how much time and effort it would take to keep this place clean.  
While Dean unloaded the car, Sam led you to an unused bedroom, and had you lie down on your stomach.  
Sam reached for your tattered shirt, and gently grabbed the sides. "This needs to come off if we are going to help you."  
You looked at him, confused."Then take it off. Why are you asking me?"  
Gently, Sam removed his hands, and sat back. "I just realized that I don't know your name. Kind of rude of me to undress a girl without knowing her name."  
"Really? Why? It never mattered to anyone else." You murmured. Your mind flashed back to the many things - living and other- that had stripped you over the years, whether for beatings or perverse pleasures.  
Black eyes, fangs, claws, wings, talons, and all other sorts of supernatural creatures flashed through your mind's eye. The memory of being strapped down, beaten, invaded, torn, and tortured rand through your mind. All of a sudden, Sam was there, patting your cheeks.  
"Snap out of it! It's okay. You are safe. It's okay. I'm here to help." You suddenly realized that it was you making that keening sound, and shaking. You curled in on yourself, protecting yourself from more harm.  
"Please, don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me, please.  
Sam backed even further away. He knew that look. You were in the middle of a flash back. "You're okay. I'm here to help. You're safe."  
As you came to your senses again, you stopped whimpering. "Master Sam?"  
"Shhhhh it's just Sam. Remember? I'm not your master. Can you remove your shirt and lay down on your stomach? I want to help you... Whoever you are."  
"I'm just a slave. I don't have a name."  
With your shirt removed, Sam started to disinfect your wounds. "This may sting a little. No name? Hmmm. Is there a time that you weren't a slave?"  
As Sam continued to minister to your wounds, you thought back to the time before the nightmare started. To the dim reaches of your mind that the creatures hadn't beaten out of you.  
"Y/N." You murmured.  
Sam stilled. "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Y/N. I think that was my name. It's so hard to remember, though. I was young, twelve or so. And it's been so long. I don't even know how old I am."  
"Well, Y/N, I'm glad to meet you. Do you remember what year it was before they took you? And I'm going to start stitching now, so it may pinch."  
You thought hard, the pain barely registering as you had been through so much worse. "I don't remember a year, but I do remember a few big events. There was some sort of nation wide trial that everyone was furious that the guy was decreed innocent, and a huge massacre somewhere in Africa. And it was summer sometime when I was taken," you mused, trying to think of anything else that might help Sam think.  
"There we go, the stitching is all done. All we need to do is bandage, and you are done. Wait. Trial? Do you mean the OJ Simpson trial? And the Massacre in Africa? That could be Rwanda... Why don't you get some rest, and I'll do some research while you sleep."  
You went to sit up, but the room swayed. Sam quickly steadied you, and gently pressed you back down to the mattress. "Stay here. I'll be right back with my laptop. I'll see if we can find out who you were."  
As he was gone, you waited, but the pain took more out of you than you had realized at the time, and before Sam returned, you were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a bit more about your former 'employers'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been such a long time! Writers block is horrible. But now I think I know a bit more about where this story is headed. Sorry this one is short - the next will be sooner and longer!
> 
> Thanks to all those who still stick with me!

Chapter three

You awoke, warmer than you had been in a long time. You were in a soft bed and a warm blanket was carefully laid over you. As you attempted to sit up, a hand gently touched your shoulder, halting your movement.   
"It's ok, but I wouldn't move too much. Your back is still healing." The voice was kind, and it took you a minute to place the voice. Sam. That was his name. Not Master, not Master Sam, just... Sam. "Can I change your bandages?"   
So it wasn't a dream, you mused. "How long have I been asleep?"  
"About a day," Sam answered. "I changed your bandages once already, but I couldn't put on more ointment without disturbing you. You bled through the other bandages. "  
"Why did you let me sleep that long? I'm so sorry. I'm fine now, I can start my duties. I've been a house servant mostly, so I can clean and attend guests, and I can cook as well," you said as you started to rise. As you sat up, however, a wince belied your words.   
Sam stopped you from doing more than sitting up. "You don't need to do anything except for heal. You are free. I'm human, Dean, my brother, is human, and the demons and other creatures that held you captive are dead.   
Your mind was reeling. Mistress and Master were dead? "How?" It was the one word that could force itself past your lips.   
Sam shrugged, then spoke as he applied the ointment. "Dean and I killed them. An angel blade can kill almost anything. I'm sorry, but you were the only human to survive. We searched, but everyone else was already dead."  
Dully, you remarked, "Hunters. That was the punishment if they ever got past the watch guards. Death to the humans."  
Sam stared at you, a question visible in his eyes.   
"They always assumed that their security was perfect, and could only be breached with inside help. So naturally, someone let the hunters in. And it would only be the humans that let them in. It wouldn't be rivals or enemies, or someone who was clueless. It was assumed it was us..." You trailed off as the memory flooded back. Three months ago, you had been spared, as you had been traveling with your Mistress and Master as a bargaining chip. They granted people your "services" in return for favors. Six hellish weeks. A different person to serve every day, a different person whose bed you joined every night. And when you returned, you learned of the hunters. They had come and raided the large manor that your Masters kept as a safe house for those that were loyal or allied to them. The hunters had tracked a mid level vampire back to the house and snuck inside. No one was killed, and the hunters were caught before they could cause any destruction. The hunters, caged, awaited Master and Mistress - the only two who could carry out the punishment. As the "guilty" party, the entire human household would be put to death. Except for you. You would be the sole survivor, the one to lend credence to the punishment. The one to tell the next staff that it wasn't an empty threat. The one to witness. The one to-  
"Y/N? Hello?" Sam's words broke through your reverie.  
Dully, you explained. "There were only a few of us. The last time Hunters broke in, the entire human staff was slaughtered. Except for me. I had to watch, be the witness to the new staff. That was three months ago. Master and Mistress said that next time anyone heard there were Hunters, we were all to be killed. Immediately. If it turned out that there were no Hunters, oh well. They'd just find someone new. There weren't that many of us yet..."   
Sam sat back in shock. "Everyone?"  
"All of the humans. We couldn't be trusted."  
"Well, you're safe now. This location is monster proof. We'll help you get better, then you can decide what you want to do. Here, these will help you sleep. It's really the best thing to do to heal. Then, tomorrow, we'll look to see who you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give me feedback and constructive criticism, as this is the first fan fiction I have ever published. Hugs! Love, Komekoro.


End file.
